A need exists for a system to provide a standardized transfigurable container system because shipping non-standard containers is expensive and difficult.
A need exists for a modular drilling rig system and method that provides a drilling rig that can be easily assembled or “unfolded” on-site in order to reduce labor need, time, and expense.
A need exists for a drilling rig that has less impact on the ground cover or foliage when being transported. A need also exists for less impact on the ground when the drilling rig is set up and in use.
A need also exists for a drilling rig that can be used as a land drilling rig and by assembling the components in a different manner can also be used as an offshore drilling rig.
The present embodiments meet these needs.